Teraser 1
by davidgraham04
Summary: My entry


CHARMED  
  
Season Seven - Episode One  
  
Episode 7.01  
  
The Worst Is Yet To Come   
  
TEASER:  
  
INT. Manor - Night - Foyer  
  
The doors to the Halliwell manor burst open to reveal a tall dark stranger. Phoebe walks in from the kitchen flipping through a diary on the phone to Elise clearly not noticing the new arrival.  
  
PHOEBE: Okay, thanks Elise I'll be there tomorrow at nine sharp…  
  
She spots the stranger.  
  
PHOEBE: Okay, bye. (She puts the phone and her diary down) Who the hell are you? Huh?   
  
HAROLD: My name is Harold.  
  
PHOEBE: What? You burst in here acting all demonic and powerful and your name is Harold what are some poor pathetic mortal working for a demon.  
  
HAROLD: No! I'm between jobs and rent was due next month and I was broke.   
  
PHOEBE: I've heard enough time for a little one on one.  
  
HAROLD: No wait! I have been sent to you and your sisters, the Charmed Ones right?  
  
PHOEBE: Yeah, but I'm the only charmed one here at the moment, my other two sisters are at the…In fact never mind. What do you want?  
  
HAROLD: I have been sent by a very powerful source from deep in the underworld. I have been sent to deliver a package to you, if you choose to except.   
  
He opens his jacket and pulls out a box.  
  
PHOEBE: Depends what's in the box, I mean I'm all for presents but not from demons!  
  
HAROLD: Here. (Holds out the box for Phoebe to take)  
  
PHOEBE: (Takes the box) I'm not opening this yet, and I may not open it who knows what's in there!  
  
HAROLD: I do, do you want to know?  
  
PHOEBE: Yes.  
  
HAROLD: Open it then.  
  
PHOEBE: Nice one.  
  
HAROLD: Goodbye.   
  
He walks to the door and opens it and walks out then closes it.   
  
PHOEBE: What a weird dude!  
  
INT. Manor - Kitchen - Early Morning  
  
Phoebe is sitting in the kitchen eating a bowl of cereal while on the phone to Elise.  
  
PHOEBE: Yes Elise! I have wrote this week's column! Okay, bye bye. (She switches her phone off) I got a column to write!  
  
PIPER: (From foyer) Hi Pheebs!   
  
Phoebe gets up and runs into the living room.  
  
INT. Manor - Foyer - Early Morning   
  
Phoebe runs over to greet Piper and baby Chris who have just returned from the hospital. Paige, Leo and Wyatt are with them too.   
  
PHOEBE: Hi, hi baby!   
  
PIPER: Well hello miss busy San Francisco!   
  
PHOEBE: Oh Piper don't start! I have already been on the phone to Elise three times today!   
  
PAIGE: Well, keeping you busy is she?  
  
PHOEBE: Yes! But I have time for my new nephew hi!   
  
LEO: Piper do you want to go upstairs for a rest? You look tired.  
  
PIPER: Leo it's eight in the morning of course I'm tired and I had to push a human out off me you'd look tired if you had to go through all that in a week!   
  
LEO: Come on mother and baby, it's time for you two to get a rest.  
  
Leo guides Piper upstairs Wyatt stays down with Piper and Phoebe.  
  
PHOEBE: We have a problem!  
  
PAIGE: No, no, no! I have been at a hospital all night no demons yet just give me a couple of hours for my body to catch up!  
  
PHOEBE: I had a visitor last night and he gave me this.  
  
She walks over to the cupboard under the stairs and pulls out the box she was given last night.  
  
PAIGE: Open it!   
  
PHOBE: No you never know what's in it.  
  
Paige takes it off her and pulls the lid off.  
  
PHOEBE/PAIGE: Huh? (Looking deeply into the box seeing an antique looking hour glass.)  
  
PAIGE: What a nice demon!  
  
INT. Underworld - Day - Cave  
  
Harold walks in through a wooden door.   
  
HAROLD: They have just opened it master.  
  
He talks to a dark figure who is facing the wall. The figure turns around to reveal someone who looks like Daryl but his eyes are filled with black.   
  
DARYL: Good. You are dismissed.  
  
Harold walks out the door.  
  
Daryl turns to a mirror.  
  
DARYL: And I have you for the next step.   
  
In the mirror we see a terrified looking Daryl, obviously he has been possessed by some sort of demon.  
  
DARYL: Is that okay?  
  
End of teaser. 


End file.
